Trials of life and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Pumyra and the two hit it off right away. They started a serious relationship quickly. Then everything changes when Pumyra gets pregnant. But is the change for the better? Will Lion-o's father and all of Thundera accept his love for her? Limyra
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was the lion prince of all Thundera and he was outside enjoying the fresh air and today he was reading a book while walking. It was so good he could put it down to watch where he was going and he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Lion-o said helping whoever it was pick up their book. Then he looked into the cat's eyes when their hands touched the book at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I know because you are the prince I am one of the new medics here at the medical wing, we have all the medical files on the guards, clerics and the royal family." Pumyra said. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Here's your book," Lion-o said.

"Here's your book," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"I see you like the legend of Calvor, it's such a good book," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is, gaining awesome strength and defeating monsters with his bare hands." Pumyra said.

"Yes the famous one man army Thundercat," Lion-o said.

"Yes he is," Pumyra said.

After that Lion-o and Pumyra became friends. They would do many things together in their free time. Lion-o found ways to make Pumyra laugh. Sometimes when she was feeling sad Lion-o would try to cheer her up even if he wasn't too careful.

Pumyra developed feelings for Lion-o. "I love you Lion-o," she said one day when they were watching the sunset from the royal garden.

"I love you too, Pumyra," Lion-o said.

They would slip notes to each other back and forth. Lion-o would bring her flowers and Pumyra would leave him pictures she drew.

Then their relationship started to grow serious.

Claudius noticed sometimes Lion-o would be walking around the palace with the scent of a strange cat. "I wonder what is going on," Claudius said.

"If you ask me Lion-o is in a serious relationship," Tygra said.

"But with who, the scent isn't familiar, and is strange, it doesn't seem to be from a lion," Claudius said.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Jaga said.

"It's not, I just hope my son is being careful, because last thing I need is him to get saddled with a baby." Claudius said. "But I would like a grandchild to be honest," he said. "I must find out who my son is in love with," he said.

"Have you tried asking him?" Tygra asked.

"No I haven't," Claudius said. He went to Lion-o's room and saw him reading a book. "hello Lion-o," he said.

"Oh hello father," Lion-o said.

"So Lion-o Tygra thinks you are in a serious relationship and I'm starting to think that too," Claudius said.

"So what if I am?" Lion-o asked.

"Who is the girl?" Claudius said.

"Her name is Pumyra she is a medic," Lion-o said.

"Pumyra huh? Claudius said. "Do you love her?" he asked.

"Yes very much," Lion-o said.

"Well I know this son if you love her don't let her go," Claudius said.

Lion-o smiled at his father. "You think I can get her to marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Maybe you can if you are willing to understand she is about to give up her job as a medic to be a princess and she might face some problems with the people of Thundera." Claudius said.

"I can't wait to talk to her again," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad you are happy son," Claudius said. "Have you two been?" he asked.

"No," Lion-o replied honestly. "We mostly been making out, and doing activities together and that's it." he said.

"I see," Claudius said.

Lion-o met up with Pumyra again. They were in his room. "I can't believe it, you really want to marry me?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I do," Lion-o said.

"I want to marry you too," Pumyra said.

Then they laid down together. Lion-o was hugging her close.

The next morning a servant came in and saw Lion-o sleeping naked with a female Puma. "Prince Lion-o!" he said.

Lion-o and Pumyra woke up and saw him. "You should be ashamed of yourself sleeping with this trash," the servant said.

"She is not trash," Lion-o said. "She is my fiancee," he said.

"No she is not and she will be in big trouble when your father finds out." the servant said. "She is a lowly commoner and pitiful and unfit to be in the palace, she should be in the slums, and if I catch her in here again I will have the guards throw her in the dungeon."

Pumyra started crying and put on her clothes and ran out.

"Look at what you did!" Lion-o said.

"What I did, I wasn't disgracing the family I was born into," the servant said.

"What's going on in here?" Claudius asked.

"Prince Lion-o was sleeping with a lowly puma," the servant said.

"Her name is Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"I see, but this girl is the woman my son loves and I want to meet her, and I approve of my sons love and I just finished talking to the council and the law has been changed," Claudius said. "Where is she Lion-o?" he asked.

"The servant humiliated her in front of me. Then she ran out crying," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry son everything will be alright," Claudius said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

Pumyra was in the medical house. "I never been so humiliated!" Pumyra sobbed.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Kali the head medic said.

"I hope so Kali," Pumyra said.

"I know so, now let's go," Kali said.

After a few weeks Pumyra felt different. Especially when she was organizing her medical bag. She was sure she felt something in her belly when she touched. Then she realized she pregnant. She went to find Kali.

"Hello Pumyra how may I help you?" Kali asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." Pumyra said.

"Oh my let me take a look," Kali said and started to examine her. "Congratulations you're pregnant," she said.

"Oh my Lion-o must know," Pumyra said.

"Are you saying the father of your child is Lion-o the prince?" Kali said.

Pumyra nodded and explained.

"Then go to him," Kali said.

Pumyra smile ran to find Lion-o.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra found Lion-o outside. "Lion-o?" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra!" Lion-o said and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you, I haven't seen you in weeks, I'm sorry about that servant," he said.

"It's okay," Pumyra said. "I'm sorry for running off," she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "I love you and I want marry you still," he said. "You still love me and want marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Pumyra said. Then she took his hand and placed it on her middle. "Soon there is going to be someone specail in our lives," she said.

"Pumyra, you're serious?" Lion-o asked smiling.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

Lion-o kissed her and hugged her.

"I love you so much," Pumyra said.

"I love you so much," Lion-o said. "Father wants to meet you," he said. "Come with me," he said. He lead her to the council meeting. "Father Pumyra came back after three weeks," he said.

"Pumyra it's nice to meet you," Claudius said.

"I'm sorry about not meeting you earlier and hiding like I did. I was just so humiliated," Pumyra said.

"Don't worry I already dealt with that servant," Claudius said. "He's going to be cleaning the dungeon for some time," he said.

"Father Pumyra has accepted my proposal, so we want your blessing," Lion-o said.

"I already accepted your love for her so you both have my blessing," Claudius said.

"Well there is something else," Pumyra said.

"What is that?" Claudius asked.

"Well after what happen I just found out I'm going to have Lion-o's baby," Pumyra said.

"I see, well this places it into something just as wonderful, I am looking forward to meeting my grandchild," Claudius said.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Tygra said. "You can count on me to help I'll be the best uncle ever," he said.

"Now you two let's start planning the wedding," Claudius said.

The people of Thundera were shocked that Lion-o was marrying a Puma commoner. But they agreed after Jaga explained times were changing. A couple of them still had trouble accepting it after all this was unusual, but not unheard of. They were even more shocked to hear Pumyra was expecting a baby. The oldest ones remembered Claudius's mother became pregnant with him before the royal wedding and reminded everyone of that.

"The wedding will be held in a month so be there," Claudius said.

The crowd cheered.

With month before the wedding things were hopping. Pumyra had a wedding dress made for her and Lion-o had a new suite made. Tygra was Lion-o's best man and Pumyra chose Tanali as her maid of honor.

The day of the wedding came and all of Thundera was gathered for it. Jaga stood before them. "Pumyra before we started do you promise to be a good princess and future queen of Thundera, to help Lion-o lead and be the settler and softness to his strength?" Jaga said.

"I do," Pumyra said.

Jaga placed the tiara on Pumyra's head.

"Lion-o do you take Pumyra as your wife, princess, and future queen, to love her, to protect her, to cherish her, and rule beside her until the day you die?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Pumyra do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince, and future king, to love him, be loyal to him, to cherish him, and rule beside him until the day you die?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Pumyra said.

"Good, now it's time for you two to tie the ribbon," Jaga said.

Lion-o and Pumyra tied the golden silver trimmed ribbon in a bow. "Now repeat after me Lion-o," Jaga said.

_You are my only love_

_You are my heart_

_You bring me joy_

_I will protect you_

_You are the day to my night_

_My spring to my winter_

_My hope_

_I will love you to the end of time_

_For I am yours and you are mine._

Lion-o repeated it back.

"Pumyra repeat after me," Jaga said.

_You are my only love_

_You are my strength_

_You bring me hope_

_I will stand by your side_

_You are my night to my day_

_My summer to my Autumn_

_My courage_

_I will love you to the end of time_

_For I am yours and you are mine_

Pumyra repeated back.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Jaga said.

Lion-o and Pumyra kissed each other. Then Jaga place crowns on the couple's heads. "I present to you Prince Lion-o and Princess Pumyra." Jaga said.

The crowd cheered. Lion-o and Pumyra climbed into the waiting carriage to go on their honeymoon. "See you in a week," Lion-o said.

"See you soon," Claudius said.

A week later they returned and Lion-o and Pumyra were settling into their new lives together.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Pumyra were settled into their new lives together. Pumyra was being a kind and loving princess. Her pregnancy was starting to show. "Hello, Prince Lion-o and Princess Pumyra, how are you both doing today?" a kind cat asked when he saw the couple in the market.

"Oh we are doing just fine," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad to hear it," the cat said. "So Princess Pumyra are you feeling alright today? I bet you and Lion-o are looking forward to the birth of your baby," he said.

"I feeling great, and I am pretty excited, Lion-o and I have been discussing names for whether the baby is a boy or girl," Pumyra said.

"I see," the cat said. "I hope your baby is born healthy," he said.

"We hope so too, and that is what we want a healthy baby," Pumyra said.

"Well we better get going, we have things to do," Lion-o said.

The couple left and continued their walk through the market and collected what they were looking for. "Okay we got what were looking for let's head back," Lion-o said.

"Okay let's go," Pumyra said.

Pumyra sat down on the bed and started to sew she was making a soft baby blanket. "It's lovely Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"I know it's perfect for the baby," Pumyra said. Lion-o then kissed her face and sat down next her and then pulled her close and smiled.

"Prince Lion-o, your father wants to see you," A guard said.

"Coming," Lion-o said. "I'll be right back," he told Pumyra.

Lion-o went into the Throne room and saw his father. "Lion-o there is much that we need to discuss, I know you and Pumyra are waiting for the birth of your baby, but other things need to be done, first of all I am well aware of your activities such as going to help the less fortunate animals mostly the ones who are not cats and you finding technology. I understand why you do the first of the two because you are just like your mother and I understand that but the technology you need to grow up and get over it," Claudius said. "Mostly because you are going to be a father and your cub takes priority do you understand?" he said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

A guard came running in and shown what he found. It was a metal disk. "Hey I've seen those," Lion-o said.

"Yes another cat came across it and messed it and blew up, it appears to be a device for war," the guard said.

"It appears you were right about the technology Lion-o what else have you found?" Claudius asked.

Lion-o showed him the tech and what he found out each one does. "This is interesting, but I am not sure if it will help in any way," Claudius said.

"Claudius don't let your hard head get in the way to see what is there and what can be done with this," Jaga said.

"I understand, we will look deeper into this and see why this stuff is over looked, I will send my men out to see if they find things like this among the other animal tribes and see if they have also found similar things," Claudius said.

Jaga nodded and came up to him. "I suggest Lion-o goes with them after all he most likely knows more about this stuff than all of us put together," Jaga said.

"I will send Tygra to the tiger clan if they know anything it is time to send him there again, after all Tygra must see his birth father after he was given to us for safety, it is time he goes home," Claudius said.

"I will send my cleric Cheetara to the cheetah clan, it has been many years since her father gave her to me for protection as well it is time for her to return home as well," Jaga said.

"I understand, Lion-o prepare to move out," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"See if you can find Tygra as well I need to tell him his mission," Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said and left to find Tygra. Once he brought Tygra Claudius told him his mission.

"Understood," Tygra said.

Claudius sent two soldiers each to go with both of the princes on their own missions. Jaga sent two other clerics with Cheetara on her mission.

"I will be back as soon as I can," Lion-o told Pumyra.

"Be careful," Pumyra said.

"I will," Lion-o said and left.

To be continued.


End file.
